


Argument Breaker

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Chair Sex, Hate Sex, I MEAN JUST THINK ABOUT THAT, M/M, Modern AU, Top!Liebgott, not exactly mentioned but uniform kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Joe Liebgott's and David Webster's hate for each other is legendary on the St. Mary's College campus. They argue over everything and anything, but this argument has gone too far.The resolution to this? Is a bit unorthodox for a Catholic school.





	Argument Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moderately obsessed with the idea of webgott having sex in pretentious school uniforms now.

The problem with Joe Liebgott was that he was constantly getting in fights. He was aggressive, ornery, and easily aggravated. But no one in all of St. Mary’s College got on his nerves more than Mr. Perfect, David Webster The Second.

They fought so much it was something of a campus joke, but this time it went so far they were sent to David’s dad’s office to “sort things out.” (Flat out, David said Joe had absolutely zero impulse control and that pissed him off far more than it should have.)

They had one hour to organize their differences, so they were told, and Liebgott was all in for a fist fight when the dean left and said they should do it like adults without his help.

But then this happened, and Joseph Liebgott is fucked.

He's literally and figuratively fucked.

They said some shit and somehow the metaphorical “fuck you” got translated into the literal.

David Kenyon Webster (as in, David Kenyon son-of-the-dean-of-this-Catholic-college Webster, David Kenyon Liebgott’s-arch-nemesis Webster) is riding him with all he's got in his dad’s own office. Lieb is a sexed up mess, his gelled back hair now wild from David’s wandering hands and his school uniform torn open, shirt buttonless and pants by his knees. Web isn't much better, an obvious bruise on his neck and both their thighs slick with sweat. It's a mess.

“ _Fuck_ -ing hate you, _gotverdammt_ -” David stammers through the kneel raise movements of his legs. Liebgott sneers at him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Ooh, don't I know, _liebling_.” he groans back and Web gives his head a cocky little toss back. “Just because we’re fuckin’ doesn't mean we’re buddies.” he breathes out and Webster’s hands dig into his shoulders. Somewhere through his lust addled mind, Joe is impressed. David’s leg muscle stamina is pretty damn good.

Unlike some other guys Joe’s been with, Webster actually starts to slow down as he starts to reach his orgasm. He rolls his hips slow and deep, groaning louder now. Someone is bound to hear the _fuck you, Joseph Liebgott_ , he gets as he manages to plant one leg solidly on the floor and grind up into Web. “Oh shit, fuck, that's so good-” Joe babbles in surprise as David does this weird little hip circle movement. David claps a hand over his mouth as footsteps start to echo down the hall towards the office they took temporary possession of. Joe’s eyes widen. If they're caught, he could he expelled.

Webster, the insufferable stuck up idiot that he is, keeps grinding down on Liebgott until he’s coming, ruining both their uniforms. His mouth drops open in a soundless form, and Joe’s fingers dig into his hips.

His hand fell from Joe’s mouth as the footsteps passed, and Liebgott took that chance to loop his arms under Web’s thighs and stand up, before pushing him against the desk to finish up. David took in this change with a delighted grin and grabbed his shoulders, legs locking around his waist as Liebgott came two thrusts later.

They both stayed in the same position, panting, before Liebgott pulled away from him and started to try and fix his uniform.

“Give me your hand.” Webster demanded after they both had at least put on their pants. He plucked a pen off his father’s desk and scribbled a series of numbers on Joe’s hand. “Call me.” he said with a smirk and Joe leant against the desk with a wicked smile.

“Sure, tightass. But I gotta question- what're we gonna do about this mess?” H  
he asked, and David cast a bored look at the sticky chair they'd been fucking on.

“Clean it up, dipshit.” he said, tossing a box of tissues at Liebgott’s chest as he gathered his books and walked out. He paused at the doorway, turning around slowly. He cast a critical look around the room before his eyes locked back with Lieb’s.

“I was right.” he said simply and Liebgott narrowed his eyes.

“About what?”

“About the argument.” David said as he left and Joe swore. 


End file.
